


Gone Too Far

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Fights, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave is giving Ray a blow job, when, Ray gets it in his head to pull out at the last moment and wank his seed all over Dave's face. He then offers to lick it all off.  Dave is furious and they get in a fight, things progress from there.





	Gone Too Far

Ray sat on the edge of the bed gripping the sheets as his brother was licking and sucking his cock so good, that Ray's toes tingled. Dave was looking up as he began to hum, which brought his brother to the edge of desire. Feeling mischievous, however, right before he was about to come, he pulled out and began to stroke the shaft of his cock himself.

Spurts of opalescent hot seed shot Dave in the face and in his hair! Because he was so shocked, he natural opened his mouth, and Ray got some in his brother's mouth!

"I want to lick my come off of your face!" Ray growled.

Unfortunately, Dave was pissed at Ray's prank and sprung on top of him, trying to punch him. On top of that, he was still hard, but the mood had passed. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Ray? I was giving you the perfect blow job and then you have to be arsehole and cover me in your spunk!" Dave grabbed some of Ray's hair and pulled until Ray screamed.

"Fuck! Ow!" Ray shouted, slapping at Dave and trying to push him away.

"It's sexy, goddamit, I was gonna clean you!" Ray cried.

"Like a fucking panther? No!" Dave shouted. He dug his nails in Ray's chest and raked them drawing blood.

Ray smacked Dave in the face, and he withdrew. Looking down at his wounds he shrieked.

"I'm fucking bleeding goddamit! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Ray got up to go into the bathroom to administer first aid. 

Dave got on his knees and began to wank, his cock aimed at Ray's pillow. Because he'd been on the edge before already that evening and not gotten to release, it didn't take long to have that pleasant urge build up and take him right over the edge. Ray happened to walk back in the bedroom to catch Dave spilling his seed all over his pillow. When he was finished he laughed!

"That was fucked up, Dave! You are washable, my pillow isn't!" Ray shouted.

"You know what, this is fine, I will sleep on your pillow and you can sleep on mine!" Dave gasped and got up, making a rush at Ray to push him down. Ray stepped aside so Dave ran into the dresser swearing.

"You need to watch the head injuries, we cant get another guitarist!" Dave stood and held his head, and muttered a 'Fuck you,' under his breath. Without speaking he went to the bathroom and locked it. The sound of water could be heard, and Ray assumed his brother was showering and would either get over himself or wouldn't. Ray still thought it was funny as he put his dressing gown on to to watch telly.


End file.
